


Taking care of you is no hardship

by Chaoskitten



Series: Hospital Nonsense [4]
Category: Scrubs
Genre: 5+1 Times, Challenges and communication, Fluff, Getting Together, Healthy Communication, M/M, Marriage, Omg look i made them adress their issues, Personal Growth, and get help, but mostly just nice and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskitten/pseuds/Chaoskitten
Summary: 5+15 times Perry took JD to bed and one time JD returned the favour.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: Hospital Nonsense [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130495
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Taking care of you is no hardship

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self-indulgent fluff, no regrets here...
> 
> Well except for it being almost 1am and having to get uo at 7 but what else is new.

As usual: i own nothing, i make no money with this and i have no rights to any characters whatsoever

1.

Perry was staring at the chart in his hands annoyed. Nevermind the tests he had run, there had been no real indication for the woman's frequent fainting spells.

He put the chart back down and tiredly rubbed a hand over his face. His shift was over and he should really head home but somehow the idea of going back to his apartment didn't seem enticing. He was just about to head to the cafeteria when suddenly someone ran into him.

He mentally prepared himself to give the person a dressing down for daring to not look where they were going in a hospital of all places when his eyes connected with very familiar spiked up dark hair. *What the hell was Newbie still doing here?*

He was just about to voice the question when the intern lifted his eyes and visibly flinched at seeing Dr. Cox's face.

One look at the bloodshot eyes and pale complexion of the young intern was enough for Dr. Cox to realise that this wasn't the usual carelessness of interns. The kid was practically dead on his feet. And no wonder, if he remembered correctly the kids 20 hour shift had ended an hour ago, so what was he still doing here?

He didn't leave JD a chance to explain himself, instead choosing to drag the younger man by his scrub top towards the parking lot.

"Joanna I really don't know why you choose to make my life difficult. Is it that gosh darn need to prove to yourself that you are a big girl now and bed times don't apply anymore? Well newsflash, even you need to rest. Unless you have managed to invent a new kind of sleep that looks like walking around."

It really spoke for how tired JD felt, that he didn't even respond to Dr. Cox rant like he usually would but instead just tried to keep up with the other Doctor without stumbling too much, which was made harder by the strong grip the other had on his scrub top.

He wasn't sure what the attending was planning on doing to him but he really hoped it wouldn't be too painful.

/A menacing looking Dr. Cox, clad in black leather pants approached JD, who was tied down on a big slab of wood. There were various torture instruments haning from the walls of the dungeon. Suddenly Dr. Cox ripped of the thin white shirt covering his upper body, only to replace it with a big dark apron./

"White wouldn't hide the blood stains" JD murmured, only realising that they had come to a stop and Dr. Cox was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"I won't even pretend to be interested in whatever weird fantasy you have going on there. Now get in!" he barked at the intern. 

It was only then that JD realised that they were standing in the parking lot next to the older doctors porsche.

JD was half convinced by now that this was some elaborate daydream, but nodded numbly and fumbled to get the door open before anyone could interrupt them.

The drive to JD's apartment was silent, Dr. Cox glancing at the other a few times but upon seeing his eyes almost dropping shut for the third time in five minutes he decided that a lecture about healthy sleeping habits had to wait until the younger man was actually coherent enough to understand what Perry was saying. * _ Damn I am getting way too soft* _

Upon their arrival in front of JD's apartment building Dr. Cox shook the younger man's shoulder lightly to wake him. JD shot awake instantly and started to apologize over and over but Dr. Cox just waved it away, annoyed to be in this situation at all. He shouldn't have to play chauffeur to doe-eyed interns who obviously had problems adjusting to the harsh hospital schedule. *Then why am I here?*

Before he had really thought it through, he was out of his car and had followed the younger man. 

" 'm okay.." JD mumbled at the feeling of hands against his shoulders, but even he knew he was kidding himself, if the swaying he felt really was him and not, as he had thought originally, the building playing hula hoop.

"You will be, Newbie. As soon as you managed to actually grab some sleep." Came a reassuring voice from his side and he instinctively leaned in.

Only that caused his body to stumble and if it weren't for the hands suddenly against his chest, he would have fallen up the stairs.

"Damn kid.." Dr. Cox shook his head again, how long exactly had JD been awake for him to be so out of it. 

He steered him up the stairs and towards the apartment, never letting go of his grip he had against the others upper arm. 

He wasn't sure why he didn't just leave the kid at his door, the other should be able to find his bed on his own, but something made him hesitant to let go of the intern and be on his way.

It was only after he had helped JD to take off his shoes and tucked him in, that it occurred to him that this behaviour was absolutely out of the norm for him.

With one last look towards the man passed out under the blue duvet, Perry dragged a hand through his curls and left the apartment. He needed a drink. 

  
  


2.

  
  


It had been a harsh day at the hospital, so Dr. Cox wasn't particularly surprised to see JD sitting at the bar when he entered. They had been meeting for drinks a few times before so he didn't think much of it when he slid into a seat next to the younger doctor.

"Heyyyy Dr. Cox!" JD smiled at him as he noticed him sitting down and Perry winced. JD seemed to be well on his way to be smashed if his articulation seemed any indication.

"You okay there Newbie?" 

"Peachy." JD grinned at him and took another swing from his drink. How that kid could get so sloshed from appletinis was a mystery for him.

He watched on as the young doctor got continuously more smashed over the next hour, carefully nursing a beer and then switching to coke for himself. It wasn't how he had seen his day ending but he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to take care of the other man. 

That's how he found himself an hour later, half dragging, half carrying JD to his apartment. Je had been awfully quiet at the bar and hadn't talked to him during the way home either, which started to worry Dr. Cox more than he was willing to let on.

"You okay there Samantha?"

"Not a girl." Came a surprisingly coherent reply which had Perry raise an eyebrow.

"Not with that attitude." He shot back and adjusted his grip on the younger man a bit as he felt him slipping.

"Why you always do that?" *Oh so now the little drunk wanted to talk, fine*

"Do what, Princess?" 

"You know." JD made an aborted hand movement as if to bring his point across but it only served to make him look even more drunk than he probably was.

"Enlighten me." 

"Act like you care. And then call me a girl."

He didn't know how to answer and JD didn't ask him again.

When they entered the apartment, he helped JD get rid of his shoes and then moved to help him into the bed. the younger man shoved him away slightly and stumbled into his bedroom.

"Ugh what's wrong with me?" JD groaned as he fell into the bed.

Dr. Cox furrowed his brows, confused at the sudden mood swings.

"You're alright Newbie." he tried to comfort the younger man by softly petting his hair.

" 'm in love with *you*, so something has to be wrong with me." Even though the younger man's words came out slightly slurred, there was no way to mistake the meaning for anything else. 

It took Perry by surprise to hear it, but he couldn't act as if he hadn't suspected it before. With the way JD always acted around him. And the young doctor hadn't exactly hidden the fact that he was bisexual, so the only thing JD could see as "wrong" would be falling for him of all people. And didn't that bode well for Dr. Cox's self-esteem.

I searched for a response but his mouth couldn't form the words. Looking at JD again the other had already fallen asleep so he carefully tucked the blanket over him.

Dr. Cox frowned at the form of the young man. He looked so young and vulnerable.

He should be out and about, chasing after skirts...or pants, whichever. Not admitting to feelings for his resident. Much less for his divorced superior who had a small child with his ex wife.

But JD had said those words and as much as Perry just wanted to leave the young man, run home and get as drunk as JD had gotten tonight, he knew he couldn't. 

He couldn't keep running every time feelings got involved, he had been working on this in therapy and even if it was too late for Jordan and him...maybe it wasn't too late for Perry to be happy this time. Maybe they could work something out. Especially since Perry would be lying if he said that he didn't have any feelings for the other.

As he settled on the sofa, having stolen a pillow from JD's bed he couldn't help but dread the morning. He would have to talk about JD's admission. Even if the younger man might not remember, considering the amount of alcohol he had ingested, Perry couldn't forget. 

They would talk about it. Tomorrow.

3.

Perry turned around in bed and reached out with his arm but was only met with cold air. He shifted around, hoping that JD had just gone to the bathroom and would be back soon, but as the minutes ticked by without any sound it became clear that the young doctor would not be back in bed anytime soon. 

Perry thought about just going back to sleep but in the end the need to find the younger attending won out. 

He absolutely refused to acknowledge that part of it was the fear that the younger man might have woken up in the night, realised that this relationship they were trying to build had been a mistake, and left. It had only been four months and Perry was a very difficult person to get along with, he wouldn't even be surprised if JD would decide it was too much.

He shook his head against these unbidden thoughts, remembering the tip from his therapist to make sure to remind himself that these were just thoughts and not facts.

He threw one of his jerseys on and slowly made his way out of the bedroom. There was a small light in the living room where JD sat huddled into a blanket and surrounded by books and his laptop. 

"JD?"

  
  


"Huh? Oh no Perry did I wake you? I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well had to make sure you didn't trip on your way to the bathroom and broke a nail." Perry joked but upon seeing JD's fave fall slightly he quickly dropped a kiss on his head.

"Sorry."

" 's okay. I know you are working on it. And...well I sure know you don't really think of me as a girl." JD winked at him

"So what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Perry moved to sit down next to him on the sofa and JD instantly leaned into him.

"You remember Mrs. Gold?"

"The thyroid patient?" 

"Yeah, i wanted to read up on it a bit more to make sure I don't miss it next time." 

"JD it is 3 am." Perry furrowed his brows at the younger doctor whose shoulders slumped at the tone.

"I know but I couldn't stop thinking about it." JD admitted 

Perry sighed. He loved that JD cared so much about his patients but he had to find a line between caring and taking it home as his burden. But that wasn't a conversation for the middle of the night. They both had shifts starting in the morning.

"Come on Newbie, back to bed." he took his hand and pulled him up from the sofa back into the bedroom.

  
  
  


4.

They were watching a movie. Some 'Disney classic' as JD had proclaimed it, and as much as Perry hated those silly children's movies, he just couldn't say no to JD's puppy-dog eyes.

They only had been dating for a few months but it had become obvious for anyone who knew either of them that this relationship was serious business.

How else would you explain that Perry Cox was sitting on his couch, JD cuddled against his side, one arm slung around the younger doctor who was absolutely engrossed with the cartoon animals hopping around on the big flat screen.

If someone had told Perry about this a few years ago, he probably would have punched them. Or had them admitted.

But as he sat there on his sofa, feeling the warmth from the younger man seep into his bones and sneaking glances at the excitement and wonder displayed at the others face, he decided that this was definitely worth sitting through one and a half hours of cartoon animals singing on screen.

And if JD was inclined to pay Perry back for his indulgence later in bed, well he wouldn't want to complain about that.

As the credits rolled over the screen he could feel JD stretching lazily upwards to drop a kiss against his cheek. Grinning Perry turned to meet the other man's lips in a kiss instead. Feeling JD smile into the kiss he opened his mouth, swiping his tongue against the others lips which opened under his administration.

He felt one hand underneath his jersey and stroking over his abs.

Deepening the kiss he slipped his hands from JDs shoulders, stroking over his back and finally landing on his ass, which made the younger man shudder slightly. Perry grinned. In one fluid motion he had pulled JD into his lap, who squeaked in surprise, breaking their kiss.

So Perry focused on kissing down his throat instead, sucking slightly on the collarbone, where the scrub tops would hide any marks he would leave. He admired his work for a second.

"Fuck, Perry." Hearing JDs breathless whisper was more than enough to get him moving again, sucking light bruises into the pale skin while his hands roamed over JDs back, occasionally sneaking down to grab his firm butt.

"Bedroom?" He smirked against JDs skin who just nodded vigorously.

"Hold tight." He whispered and upon feeling JDs hands locked behind his neck he grabbed his butt and stood up, lifting JD with him and carrying him into the bedroom.

  
  


5.

The flat was silent as he came in from his late shift at the hospital. He hadn't exactly expected a big welcome party, as it was definitely after Jack's bed time. But somehow his heart still fell a bit at not seeing JD welcoming him home. He shook his head slightly at his mushy thoughts. 

We went through his normal routine, before noticing the light underneath his son's door.  _ *Huh he should be asleep, what's going on there?* _

He carefully nudged the door open and looked around. 

Perry prouded himself in being a bit of a hardass, and not parading his feelings around for all to see but even he couldn't stay hard at the sight before him.

In Jack's book corner sat JD, having apparently dragged all the comforters and cushion from the flat in to make them a kind of cuddly corner. A book was still open on his legs, but both him and Jack seemed fast asleep, the young child lying sprawled over JD's chest and supported by an arm slung around his body.

If there had been any doubts about JD belonging into his life, latest this sight had blown them away for the older doctor. He quickly got out his phone to snap a quick picture of the adorable scene before him.

Then he tiptoed to the sleeping pair, lifting his son out of the others arms and being amazed that the boy only stirred a bit. Lowering him carefully into his cot he couldn't help but drop a kiss on the young boy head before pulling the blanket over him

"Sleep well Jackster." he whispered against the blond hair.

He kept watching his son sleeping when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and a warm body pressed against his pack. 

"Hey you." Came JD's sleepy voice from behind him.

"Hello there sleeping beauty." He whispered back, not daring to speak up and disturb his son's sleep.

"Sorry, we fell asleep during story time."

Perry turned around in JDs embrace and put his arms around the other man.

"Gotta admit, i was a bit sad not seeing you up when I came in." He whispered against the other's hair, his voice slightly muffled.

"Softy." JD chuckled.

"Only for you." Perry conceded. "Let's get you to bed."

He kept one of his arms around the smaller man, as he steered them both towards the bedroom. Only taking it away for a second to properly close the door to Jack's room.

Then he took care to strip the younger man slowly, occasionally stopping to drop little kisses on his head, collarbone and shoulders.

As they lay side by side Perry felt an incredible sense of peace settle over him. 

Here in bed with his lover, his partner. His son in the room next to them. This was how it was supposed to be.

He pulled JD's body closer and dropped another kiss on the younger man's hair.

"Love you" came a sleepy voice from underneath the comforter.

"Love you too JD." Perry smiled and closed his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  


+1

It was one of these days where everything seemed to be going wrong. There had been a scheduling issue at the nurses station, leaving double the needed amount of nurses standing around. After he had fixed this and checked over the schedule for the next few days, so that the same thing wouldn't happen again, a fight had broken out between two interns in the cafeteria about some procedure and somehow he had been called to break it up. And to send them both home with the threat of being sent packing if he found them setting a toe out of line again.

And finally there had been rounds during which the remaining interns had not only managed to totally misdiagnose most of the patients but also almost killed one of them with their carelessness. 

Now it was almost 10pm and he was supposed to go home an hour ago, but all these mistakes had to be fixed before he could go. And as chief of Medicine he saw it as his responsibility to fix it.

He didn't notice the time ticking away nor his eyes dropping more and more as he was pouring over the charts in his office. 

JD knocked against the office door bit upon receiving no answer he carefully tried the handle, being surprised when it opened up.

He had been waiting for Perry to come home and after two hours he became worried and sent a text to Carla, asking her to check up on him. As she told him that his husband was still working JD decided that it was time to simply come pick him up. He would run himself ragged at this pace. 

The Chief of Medicine position was taking a toll on the older doctor and JD worried that it would also take a toll on their marriage if this continued.

Upon entering the office he couldn't help the soft smile slaying on his lips at seeing his husband passed out on his desk. Of course he would fall asleep here instead of actually going home where a perfectly comfortable bed was waiting for him. JD chuckled softly and moved to wake him up.

Perry woke as he was shaken softly and blinked blearily against the harsh light suddenly attacking his eyes. He rubbed a hand tiredly over his face and turned around, ready to be chided by Carla, who probably found him asleep on his desk but was surprised to see JD crouching next to him instead.

"Hey there Per-Bear." Perry pulled a face at the nickname which made JD laugh again.

"Come on Mister, let's get you home." JD said softly, standing up and pulling Perry into a standing position with him. He couldn't resist and stood on his tip toes, pressing a soft kiss against the others nose.

The sappy smile Perry shot him was soon broken by a jawn which made JD chuckle again.

As they made their way home, JD driving his Porsche after having declared Perry as too tired, the older doctor couldn't help but wonder at how his life had turned out to be so beautiful. He remembered how just a few years ago he had taken the other home in this very car.

He drifted off for a while, reliving some of the memories they had made over the last years.

JD parked the car and looked over at the passenger seat. Seeing Perry asleep, his head against the window and a soft smile on his face, well JD would never tire of seeing the other man like this. All soft and beautiful. But sadly he had to wake his husband, as there was no way he would get him up the stairs by himself.

He leaned over the console and kissed his cheek.

"Perry, you gotta wake up." 

They made their way up the stairs slowly, JD keeping an arm around Perry to steady him, despite knowing that he would probably be crushed if Perry really fell over and landed on him. 

Entering the flat, Perry's eyes fell on the table in the living room where dinnerware and candles rested against a nice tablecloth. Instantly he froze. Had he forgotten an anniversary? Did they have plans?

"Relax Perry." JD chuckled behind him. "You didn't forget about anything, I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm sorry I ruined it." Perry murmured.

"Perry don't beat yourself up over it. We both knew this new job would bring some challenges."

Perry turned around, facing his husband and marveled once again at how he had become so lucky as to call this man his partner.

"I love you JD, you know that right?"

"Oh really? And here I was thinking we had a very special friendship ceremony last year." JD laughed at the sight of his husband's face. He quickly moved in and kissed him.

"I love you too you big softie. But it's bed time now."

Perry let himself be pulled to the bedroom, where they both stripped and burrowed under the blankets. Pulling JDs body against his, he kissed him once again but their kiss was broken by a jawn.

" Sleep well Perry."

"Good night JD."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, that was my first time writing this prompt but I couldn't sleep last night until i had the outline done and then it just....kinda developed.


End file.
